mixedbagfandomcom-20200214-history
Demolisher (Classics)
Altmode(s): As with all Demolishers, he transforms into a tank. Specialties: Being the brute and weapons specialist. Colorscheme: Beige, gray, and red. Allegiance: Not really Decepticons, but Evil and Bad. Personality and traits: Continuing the 'dumb muscle' archetype. He didn't know the difference between an Autobot and a Decepticon in his past until Ruckus and Raiden 'showed' the brute. He was the one that would've happily shot at everything and anything in his path, even if it just was an inanimate object. Like his name suggests, he demolishes things though would rather shoot them straight-up or use explosives to blow such object sky-high into a million pieces. He's left-handed. Optics: Green. Weaponry: His own strength (and fisticuffs), but mostly his two shoulder-mounted missile launchers and his rifle in robot mode. Gender: Male. History: Demolisher was demolishing in the battle, but then retreated with Ruckus. He was fighting Oncordus and Synth, winning and critically wounding both. He'd then go after Carsurge and Pheniah. He and Redwing would try to repair Raiden. He would hear Megatron and Dark Disturbance talk about Shrapnel's death and how it affected Megatron. Jackal and Rustspike would fight Alpha and Windshield. Windshield would succumb to rust and die, sadly. Another death.. especially after the three new Decepticons would appear. Brightlight and U-Turn would mourn their comrade's death and would be present at his funeral and burial. Wrong Way would fight Demolisher, angered after hearing Windshield had 'passed away'. Remnants of the Autobot team before Jazzimus and the other ' refugees' ' arrival to Earth Y: * Optimus. * Wrong Way. * Brightlight. * U-Turn and Mercuryfist. * Coolant. * Hardstone. * The group that combines into Alonia. * Targetmaster. * Steering Wheel. (Presumably.) Honorary Autobots don't count. Greenshock would've heard that Ruckus and Jackal had fought and killed Ratchet, and had swore to avenge her at all costs. Limewire, now calling himself Piracy would join Greenshock in trying to avenge Green's medic. Lime didn't alert Jazzimus of this happening because he was already mourning Fairlady's death. Limewire would go after Ruckus, which then in turn would lead Demolisher to fight Limewire and almost kill Limewire but luckily enough, Salvo and Golfball were there to stop this from happening. Syncremist would hear of this and join the two in trying to avenge her because as of now, she was the fifth Autobot in Green's group. As almost every other Autobot was going after the maniac, Shiv would join in. The strategist, Jackal would've heard of this and 'used' Firearm and Shout for this. Jackal said he'd rather go out dying than die in a prison again, and would alert every Autobot to their location. Then they'd trap themselves in a room, and when all of the Autobots booted the doors down and started shooting at them, the trio would fight for their might. They would've failed and would've died and Greenshock would've successfully avenged Ratchet, proving Teamwork always works. Behind the Scenes: An Armada character here? No way! Category:Classics Characters Category:Transformers:Classics Category:Decepticons by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Decepticons Category:Males Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Articles by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Transformers Category:Transformers by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Bad Category:Evil Category:Sigma Six Squad (Decepticons, Classics)